warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tlaqh1335
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Catulan Reavers page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Catulan Reavers Article Tlaqh1335, First of all, thank you for your recent addition of the article on the Catulan Reavers article. However, with that being said please ensure when adding new content to the wiki, I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K: Allowable Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Canon Warahammer 40K: Canon] I would suggest starting out small, making minor edits that have to do with spelling errors or grammar. Please don't make large sweeping changes to articles without first consulting the moderators on the wiki. If you have any questions in regards what is allowable and what isn't, please don't hesitate to consult myself, Shas'O'Kais, or the Lead Moderator, Montonius. As you show your dedication and competence to the wiki, the Moderators will delegate more and more responsibility. But until then, please refrain from large sweeping changes. Keep in mind, though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, you have shown thus far, that you have failed to comply with simple directions. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account for a few days. If this behavior continues we will have no choice but to ban your account permanently. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Changing the name of the files Hello Tlaqh, I am Zixis, the moderator of this wiki. I noticed that you have changed the name of the front picture of the Euphrati Keller page. Please, try to avoid doing that in the future. If you change the name of the file, then you also change the format of the same file. This leads to the bad functionality of the file and damages the article's quality. Thank you for understanding. ZiXIS (talk) 13:26, June 13, 2016 (UTC) voice actors I hate to break it to you, but different actors have given their voices to the same characters over the renditions of several audio books, hence it is no valid source for us.Neithan02 (talk) Orpheus Sector Subject heading: The Time of Woes 2nd paragraph, somewhere after the middle part and near the end, " What made the Celestarii so dangerous was that they reounced the Emperor's divinity" Mis-spelled the word 'renounced' Please edit. Thanks! From Anonymous Reader 14:40, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Picture's description Hi Tlaqh! I'm Zixes, the moderator of this wiki. First of all, I want to congratulate you on your contributions to our articles. The art of Black Library looks good on our articles. With that being said, you did not add a description to any of those pictures, as it is necessary to address what is going on the picture. Please, use your imagination and next time add the description of the art to the article. It will look way better than the hollow picture that have been left there like that. Zixes (talk) 13:58, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Changing the name of the files Hey Tlaqh, I don't know if you read what Zixex wrote quite a while ago right here on your talk page, but you are changing file names again. I will undo any changes you do to filenames. Since you are also using a bad format (spaces instead of _). Vo0DoO40k (talk) 06:15, November 21, 2016 (UTC) On another note: Where is the source for Supreme Grandmaster Janus being Garviel Loken? Vo0DoO40k (talk) 06:21, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Tlaqh, I see you answered here. That is quite interesting, since I didn't read that novel. However in my opinion mentioning Kyril Sindermann as a friend is not enought to actually proof, that Janus is Garviel, since other Space Marines (and even Grey Knights) could have met him and call him their friend. While I do agree, that this circumstance strongly points towards the two being the same person, it may be not enough to proof it, in my humble eyes. Is there any further evidence in the novel? Vo0DoO40k (talk) 15:39, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :The Beheading (Novel) by Guy Haley, chapter 11. Janus mentions about his relationship between Kyril Sindermann. He referred Kyril as his friend. --Tlaqh1335 (talk) 06:25, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Creation of Major Articles Adept Tlaqh1335, In the future, when creating a major article like the Battle of Pluto, please DO NOT just add a couple blurbs and one source and a few categories. If you wanted to get back to it later you should have, at the very minimum, added a construction pic at the top of the article. This is an example: It will look like this: (Just so you know, where it says 'This article Tlaqh1335...' shows up like this, because the template will automatically put the name of whatever page your currently working on.) Also, might I suggest you utilise a Sandbox in the future. If you are unsure how to set one up, I can walk you through it. A Sandbox is a means of creating an article that you can edit at your leisure. When you are ready to post it, you simply copy it and then paste the info after you hit 'Create New Page'. Hopefully this will help. In the future, if you leave another unfinished article I am going to simply delete it. Please do the bare minimum when creating new content. Thanks for you understanding. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:25, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Categories Please do not add categories to our pages without the permission of an Admin or Mod, as category additions are an admin-level decision. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 01:41, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Rules Violation: First Offense Adept Tlagh1335, You recent article on the Word Bearers character Barthusa Narek was deleted, as it was blatantly obvious that it was copied, word-for-word from the Lexicanum's article. In accordance to our [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_Wiki:Rules#Creating_Content Wiki Rules], this is forbidden: "You may utilise Lexicanum, as they are an excellent resource and one of the web's oldest wikis in regards to all things Warhammer 40,000 universe-related. However, please ensure that '''YOU DO NOT copy and paste those articles here word for word." Due to this violation, as well as multiple other minor violations, your account is hereby suspended for 1 day as punishment. This is your '''First Offense. Behaviour of this type will NOT be tolerated on this wiki. Your blatant disregard for the rules shows that you continue to fail to comply with simple directions. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account for 3 Days for a Second Offense. Any further rule breaking will result in stiffer penalties, up to/including a possible Permanent Ban should the behaviour continue. Please comply with the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. "The eyes of the Inquisition are upon you!" Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 06:42, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Categories Tlaqh! Stop messing with the categories! You are creating double categories with a capitalised version and one without: "Imperial weapons" and "Imperial Weapons". Creating and changing categories is only allowed for moderators! Since you already asked for permission, simply wait for it to be granted! Don't do changes like that without any permission, the mods might give you another warning or ban, I'm sure you don't want that. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 20:57, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :Understood! :Tlaqh1335 (talk) 22:58, 7 December, 2016 (UTC) Covers Tlaqh1335, if a book page has two covers it is intentional, Do Not remove one of them. That being said, thanks for adding the updated cover of Luna Mendax to the main Horus Heresy Series and Serpent pages. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 14:36, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Categories Hi Tlaqh, I'm sorry, as the rules of the wiki clearly lay out, category creation and editing is only for moderators and admins. I do agree with you that the category naming convention is inconsistent, but that is because of a mistake that was made at the creation of the wiki, years before I adopted it and took it over. While I too would like to see it eventually fixed, that is a job that will have to wait for the future. Please restore the original category to all of the pages where you changed it so the mods do not have to waste their time on this task. In the future, if your editing remains consistently superior, I am willing to revisit the issue and allow you access to the category system to make it more consistent. Please restore those categories as soon as possible and delete the new Imperial Weapons category you created so it does not confuse other users. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 04:15, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi Tlaqh, I do need you to restore those categories to the affected pages as soon as possible and delete the new Imperial Weapons category you created so it does not confuse other users before you do anything else on this wiki. If this is not done in a timely manner (i.e.,within the next day or so), I will sanction you, which will include a ban from the wiki for several weeks. Please avoid this sanction by reversing all the actions you took the next time you are on the wiki. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 06:00, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :Understood. :Tlaqh1335 (talk) 06:56, December 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Most of the pages are restored. Just wait for complete restoration! ::Tlaqh1335 (talk) 07:46, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :::All restored! :::Tlaqh1335 (talk) 07:53, December 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Pictures Hey man, I'm 100% fine with you replacing pictures with better quality ones, but if it isn't a vehicle page or a book page I suggest asking either Algrim Whitefang or Montonius. Thanks! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 16:50, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Addendum: Pictures I've already taken the liberty of fixing it. Thanks for the updated and much clearer pic! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:05, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Recent Edit Adept Tlaqh1335, Please stop removing artwork from articles! Recently you removed a picture from the Carcharodons article under the Chapter gene-seed section. If you don't like the picture, or feel that it does not fit in with the overall theme of an article, please bring up your concerns to myself or Lead Admin Montonius. The pictures on the articles have been put there for a reason and have already been approved by the Mods. Don't make unnecessary changes if there is no need for them. This is your one and only written warning. Like the old adage goes, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it!' Thank you for your cooperation! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:03, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Heresy Photo Hi Tlaqh, Thank you for cleaning up that category problem so quickly. As to the Heresy photo, I see no real difference between them, frankly. That photo is only really used by one Admin, Algrim Whitefang, not by anyone else and it's of no real importance to wiki functions. If you really think it's better, please ask Algrim if he prefers it and let him make the change. If I were you, I would focus much more on making small edits to content and learning our rules and less on wiki structure, which is the purview of Admins and Mods. If you keep focussing only on wiki structure, you simply will not be given permission to make many changes, and you run the risk of having to redo mistakes like the category issue. Just my two cents. Montonius (talk) 06:00, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Ban for 2 Weeks You were asked NOT to touch categories repeatedly by myself and other Admins and proceeded to incorrectly add a category to the Sigismund page in violation of our rules and multiple warnings. You are banned for 2 weeks for failure to adhere to wiki rules. Montonius (talk) 06:38, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Fourth Offense Talaqh1335, You've been asked earlier in the month to stop removing artwork from articles! Recently you removed a picture from the Angron article. I told you before, if you don't like a particular picture, or feel that it does not fit in with an article, please bring it up to myself or Lead Admin Montonius. But since you have taken upon yourself to ignore simple instructions, and due to multiple offences in recent months, you are hereby banned for 1 Month. As this is your Fourth Offence, I would highly suggest you read over the Important Links on the Main Page. When your ban is lifted in a month, hopefully you will have learned to obey the wiki's rules. Should you receive any further infractions, you face a possible Permanent Ban. For your sake, I would suggest you follow the rules for now on. The Eyes of the Inquisition are upon you! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 18:51, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Death Guard No, I will not be putting that video on our pages. Our pages are not intended to provide advertising for other people's projects. Montonius (talk) 07:25, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Spacing Tlaqh, please stop placing an unnecessary space on every new article. You've been warned about this behaviour before. Leave things alone unless there is an actual error on the page. Montonius (talk) 21:15, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Sources What is the source for these Primaris Space Marine pictures? You cannot add unsourced pictures to our pages. I'm happy to use them, but what is the source, please? Montonius (talk) 20:39, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :Warhammer Community - Choosing the right Chapter Tactic for your Successors. -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 00:31, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. However, respond on my talk page, not your own, if you want me to know you have replied. Montonius (talk) 01:08, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :Okay. -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 01:29, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Ban Tlaqh, you altered a Wiki-Wide template without asking for Administrator permission. I don't know how many times you have to be told to stop this behaviour. Because of your prior violations, you are banned for three months. At the next violation, you will be permanently banned from the wiki. Montonius (talk) 20:23, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Category NO, you will not touch our category system, as the rules state and you have been told multiple times. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't do much editing at all for a while. The first time I see you do something to this wiki's structure or images without Admin permission, you will be permanently banned. Do NOT touch our pictures, categories or ANYTHING related to the wiki's structure. Do NOT alter picture's titles. Do NOT alter the wiki's spacing. Do NOT add unsourced pictures to the wiki or delete existing ones. The first day back and you're already touching our pictures again which required no further changes. Go slowly, make small changes to spelling or grammar mistakes as you did with the Archmagos links. You are on probation. On the next offense, the ban will be permanent. Montonius (talk) 02:08, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Who is your favourite character